


Forget-me-not

by FrkAnn



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Even is curious about the name Lea on Isak's parent's house door and Isak decides it's time to share.





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first "Evak" I ever wrote, and I decided I wanted to share it.  
> I wrote it before we got to know that Lea was supposed to be a dog, and it's very personal to me.  
> Evak is perfect and together they can get trough everything.

 

“Who's Lea?”

Even and Isak was curled up in the bed, watching a film on a Sunday afternoon. It's a rather dull Norwegian winters day, too mild, too grey. Perfect for staying indoor, kissing, munching crisps and just relax. The film was doing nothing to Even, some Norwegian history thing that Isak had to watch, so he decided to just go for it.

“Oh... my sister.” Isak answered fast and didn't seem too interested to talk about her, eyes still locked on the screen while he stuffed his mouth with another handful of crisps.  
“That's what I thought, but you never talk about her” Even tried to catch Isak's eyes. There had to be something about her, he felt it. Isak sighed, leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend.  
“I'll tell you some other time, promise. Right now I have to finish this film”  
“You have to watch Kongens Nei?” Even asked rather wary.  
“Yeeees, have to write an essay about it in history class” So maybe this wasn't Isak's favourite on a Sunday either. Even smiled and planted a kiss at his slightly grumpy boyfriends head. Isak curled further into Even's side and breathed out, let his body mould against his warm chest. He really didn't know how to tell about his sister. He never talked about her, nobody ever did.  
  


It was a mild and nice Tuesday, early march, too cold to have their coffee outside, but the sun was warming trough the window at Kaffebrenneriet. Isak and Even had met for lunch, on Tuesdays their schedules allowed that. Isak had seemed a bit thoughtful lately, and today he sat with both hands curled around his cup of sweet coffee, an 'orange mocha Easter special' with cream. Even looked at the boy lost in thoughts, a white line of cream on his lip. He wanted to ask, but at the same time he knew pushing wouldn't work. Isak licked the cream of his lip and turned to Even.  
“Ehm... “ Isak cleared his throat, looked almost nervous.”Would you like to come with me some place after school?”

“Sure! Where?” Even watched him carefully, a bit worried. Of course he would come with him, anywhere. It was weird to see Isak looking this nervous and troubled when it only were the two of them?

“You'll see” was all Even got.  
  


Isak stood outside Nissen waiting for his boyfriend. It was a beautiful day actually. He could feel the last remains of the heat from the afternoon sun, just what a frozen Norwegian longs for at that time of the year. Isak lost himself in his thoughts for a while. He still didn't feel to sure about this, unable to tell how he would react. It had been so long. Two long arms wrapped around him from behind, pulled him out of his worried thoughts before he got a kiss on the cheek.  
“There you are!" Isak turned only to meet the brightest smile. Even tilted his head, curiosity and questions shining in his blue eyes. “So, where are we going?”

As they started walking to the tram, Isak answered the question as casually as possible “Sagene Kirke”

“What? Getting married or what?” Even laughed loudly and tickled Isak with the hand wrapped around his waist. Isak rolled his eyes at that and wriggled himself out of Even's hold.

“Yes, to get married!' He showed his boyfriend playfully and looked up, unable to hold back a smile. When the giggle eased out, they walk in silence, just holding hands.  
  


Even felt how Isak almost froze when they stepped of the tram. ”Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

“I want to introduce you to someone” Isak talked so fast it was difficult to separate the words. Even looked around, a lot of people were walking past them on the pavement, but he couldn't see anyone waiting for them. He didn't understand, couldn't get the puzzle together. Who ere they going to meet at the church?

Isak started walking and Even hurried after. They walked straight past the church, entering the cemetery.

“Oh!... wait” Even suddenly got a weird feeling, he didn't speak, didn't ask any more questions. He followed Isak, observed the way he walked slowly, clearly looking around for something.  
  


The heart was beating to hard in Isak's chest. This was not a good idea. He couldn't even remember where it was. What if he didn't find it. A wave of panic rushed trough his body, made him feel sick, wanted to turn around. But then...  
  


Isak stopped abruptly, his eyes locked at something. Even followed Isak's stare. They were standing next to a light red stone. A small bird was sitting on the top, looking down at the ground. There were some frozen flowers and a burned out candle by the foot of the stone. “Lea Valtersen” it said in golden letters. “Oh!”

Instead of talking, Even wrapped his long arms around Isak, rested his chin on the shoulder in front of him. Isak seemed so small, so young and afraid. “I'm sorry” Even whispered the words against Isak's neck. That's safe he thought. They were standing like that for a little while. Isak just looked down at the stone, Even tried to shield his boy from everything that hurt.  
  


"It's her birthday today” Even was the first to test his voice.

“Yes” Isak answered and actually smiled. He dropped his bag to the ground and pulled out a candle, lit it and switches it with the old one.

“She was so beautiful, so sweet. A lot of golden curls, some freckles”

Even melted inside from the way Isak talked about his sister.

“Just like her older brother” Even added. They were standing side by side, watching the candle making the golden letters shine. Isak squeezed Even's hand. “She only got to celebrate her second birthday” There are no words that fit as a response to that, no one that cover the loss, the feelings connected to such a comment. So Even never said anything, he pulled Isak close by his shoulders, and Isak let him. Some more time passed by and it was getting darker. A shivers rolled trough Isak's body. “Want to go grab a coffee or something?” Even asked. Isak nodded and rubbed his cold nose against Even's. They walk quietly back to the tram, fingers intertwined.

  
  


Even bought them coffee while Isak got hold of a sofa in the back of the café. They quickly found their form, Even in the corner with one arm around the boy on his side. Hot coffee felt good after standing outside for so long and little by little their body relaxed. “Do you want to tell me more about Lea?” Even was curious, but unsure of how much Isak wanted to share. He tightened his hold around Isak's waist and looked into those green eyes. Isak took another sip of his drink, had to decide what to tell and how to.

“Hmmm... It was an accident. It's not a secret or anything. It was all over the news. I just don't talk much about it. Nobody does.” He met Even's gaze, felt the love radiating from them, encouraged him to go on.

“She was 2 and I 5. We were on our way to the playground with our mother.” This was the point where the story got more difficult to talk about. He inhaled and jumped into it

“A big car stopped next to us and asked for some directions. Mom told me to stand still and hold Lea's hand tight while she talked to the driver. At some point the car started to back, and I... I didn't hold her hand any more.” Isak swallowed and stared into his cup, watched the foam swirl around in the liquid left at the bottom.

“I don't have many memories from that day”

Isak took the last sip of his drink and sat his cup on the table. Even had forgot everything about his drink though. Isak took Even's hands in his. “It's fine. It's been a long time.”

Even sat down his cup as well and wrapped himself around the smaller boy.

“I'm so glad you told me”  
  


When he let go and both sat up straight, faced each other, hands fingers waved together, Isak continued. “I remember the funeral. I had made a bouquet of those small, blue flowers, Forget-me-not, to put on her coffin.” He thought of that every time he saw some of those along the road or in the park. They were so small, so pretty and vulnerable, like a little girl used to be.

“After that nothing in our family went back to normal. That's why my mother got sick, or so I think.” Even knew about his mother, they had met too, and things were fine between them. Growing up with all that grief stuck in the walls, had not been that easy.  
  


They didn't talk for a while. Isak felt relieved, this had been the right ting to do. His sister deserved having flowers and candles on her grave. And if his parents didn't manage to do so, he would.  
  


“I'm so honoured that you wanted to introduce me to your sister” Even finally got his voice back.

“I'm glad I did. She would have loved you!” Isak smiled, threads his fingers through Even's long hair and asked for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft and slow kiss, only lips, but full of love.

“Thank you” Isak whispered and curled himself into Even's chest. It's good, he's good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I felt really close to Isak's story. This was my way of dealing with the questions "Who is Lea?" and "What is it with his mother?"  
> This is my story, my childhood more than Isak's. It's my baby sisters birthay this Tuesday, and I wanted to share it to honour her memory.  
> Lot's of love to anyone who read <3


End file.
